Vert
by Magua
Summary: Un bosque me hizo cambiar. Su aspecto infinito era en realidad tan frágil como la menuda muchacha que se encontraba frente a mí, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa sin saberlo y la dejé entrar en mi mundo. La dejé mostrarme quién soy. One-shot.


Bueno, pues no, no estaba muerta xD

El mes de noviembre y toda esta parte del mes de diciembre han sido tremendamente atareados para mí. Estoy en primero de Bachillerato y tengo que centrarme en los estudios. El final del trimestre trae las notas y con ellas vienen las cataratas de exámenes, aunque ya por fin vuelvo a estar de vacaciones y recupero mi vida xD

En fin, no quiero aburrirles con mis historias. Aquí regreso con un one-shot que me vino a la cabeza, para no variar, en la ducha. Lo sé es vergonzoso xD

Cada uno tiene su estilo, digo yo xD

"Vert" es verde en francés, por si alguien no lo sabe. Es un título estúpido, muy corto y simple, pero es de todos sabido que soy malísima inventando títulos, aunque creo que "vert" es la mejor forma que se me ocurre para describir este one-shot.

Mientras que leéis esto recomiendo escuchar dos canciones, que han sido las que me han impulsado a empezar y a acabar esta historia respectivamente: _"Rhythm of port town" _de la banda sonora del anime Free! y _"Sky's still blue" _de Andrew Belle.

Disfrútenlo, traten de no deprimirse (me dijo una amiga que le dieron ganas de llorar leyéndolo XD), y nos vemos al final ;)

**Vert.**

Sujeto el bolígrafo y observo la hoja situada frente a mí. Está vieja y arrugada por el paso del tiempo, pero escrito con letra irregular se puede leer una frase inacabada que siempre logra encogerme el estómago: "Ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita que jamás he visto y el carácter más-". Llevo seis años con las mismas palabras escritas en ese folio antiguo, plagado de dobleces y de otras manchas. Siempre la misma frase dedicada a ella. ¿A quién?, puede que alguien se pregunte… A ella.

La conocí una mañana.

¿Que si sé cuál?

La verdad es que no. Sólo recuerdo que el sol brillaba como de costumbre en su cúpula celeste y que unas nubes desgarradas cubrían el cielo de quebradizos jirones blancos. Aquel día mis compañeros de quinto de primaria y yo habíamos ido de excursión al bosque Kokiri. El paisaje era hermoso. Recuerdo un intenso verde esmeralda rodeándome sin tapujos en un abrazo natural, intangible pero cercano. Esa fue la primera vez que respiré tan hondo. El aire fresco inundó mis pulmones con una suavidad reconfortante. Me gustó ese ambiente envolvente.

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por la corteza de los árboles. Su rugosidad y tosquedad me sorprendió unos instantes. Luego me dejé llevar, acariciándolos despacio, calmada. Parecía que aquel ambiente de apariencia infinita que me rodeaba había detenido el tiempo solo para mí. Solo para que pudiera sentir el pulso del bosque bajo mis pies.

No supe con seguridad cuándo me desprendí de las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba hasta que la hierba húmeda se aplastó contra las plantas de mis pies en un mullido contacto. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. La tierra me hacía cosquillas, se adhería a mis pies sudados por la larga caminata y yo no tenía intenciones de desprenderla de mí. Esa era la forma que el bosque tenía de responder a mis manos, pensé.

El silbido del viento a través del follaje espeso ahogó las voces distantes de mis ruidosos compañeros. El canto de un pájaro desencadenó una verdadera orquesta de trinos proveniente de las alturas. Las ramas fornidas sujetaban un segundo ecosistema allá en lo alto, en las lejanas copas de altura sobrecogedora.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho por aquel entonces, con mis inocentes once años, que el bosque Kokiri, rodeado de las inmensas ciudades del siglo XXI, era envuelto en una cúpula de cristal cada noche para evitar que su esencia indescriptiblemente acogedora se escapase, me lo hubiera creído sin dudarlo. Tal era su majestuosidad.

Acostumbrada como estaba a la vida rápida de la ciudad, a su innata impaciencia e inquietud, al estrés y al despertador que siempre suena demasiado temprano, encontré en el silencio de los árboles un paraíso terrenal. El Olimpo podía esperar si yo tenía mi bosque.

No abrí los ojos hasta que encontré el prolongado susurro de las hojas demasiado extraño. Mis compañeros ya deberían haberlo roto con sus gritos al menos mil veces. Como platos se me quedaron los ojos al percatarme de que en mi pequeño claro no había nadie más que yo.

Contuve el aliento escudriñando a mí alrededor. No podían estar muy lejos. Era una pequeña niña de once años. No podía valerme por mí misma. Pero en el claro redondeado no quedaba nadie. Solo estábamos el bosque y yo. Y, de repente me di cuenta, de que en realidad, por muy familiar que me hubiese resultado en un principio, no éramos más que desconocidos. El bosque extraño y yo debería haber dicho para ser correcta.

Sentí miedo por primera vez. En la ciudad no tendría más que preguntarle a alguien y seguir las indicaciones que me marcasen las calles. Pero entre toda aquella vegetación no había senderos, no había caminos de gravilla que te llevan de vuelta a casa como en los cuentos, ni buenos aventureros que se ofrecen altruistamente a devolverte a tu hogar. Solo estás tú y ese desconocido bosque que primero te atrae con su belleza y luego te muestra lo peligroso que puede ser.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para asustarme, escuché unos chasquidos secos desde encima de la cabeza y de pronto una cabellera verde estaba justo enfrente de mí.

-¡Hola! –exclamó la vocecilla aguda de lo que no supe si era una niña o un animal salvaje.

Grité, debo admitirlo. Chillé como las niñas mimadas y pequeñas que acto seguido corren para abrazarse a su madre entre sollozos. Tan repentina acción me dejó estática, inmóvil, sólo podía mirar al sujeto situado frente a mí.

Sujeta con sus dos piernas a la rama baja de uno de los árboles, lo que parecía una chica pendía de las alturas con naturalidad. Su cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha al son del viento y la camiseta verde y ancha que portaba se había caído hacia abajo, dejando todo su pecho al descubierto y formando una pequeña montañita de telas entre su cuello y su barbilla. Las mallas también esmeraldas de la niña hacían conjunto con sus cabellos del mismo color que las hojas.

Su cara había quedado tan cerca de la mía que pude sentir por primera vez el aliento cálido de la desconocida chocando contra mi rostro. Olía a flores.

Su piel era blanca como la leche y estaba poblada de pecas oscuras que le daban a sus mejillas sonrosadas un aspecto adorable. La nariz picuda y los labios granates remataban su rostro ovalado. Lo más curioso eran las enormes gafas de sol que llevaba puestas. Sus cristales eran de un color oscuro que aunque suave no permitía ver el color de sus ojos y la montura, plateada y fina. Eran las Ray-Ban Aviator más bonitas que había visto en mi vida. Le quedaban tan grandes que más que llegar hasta su pómulo abarcaban casi la mitad de sus mejillas. Las gafas eran definitivamente demasiado grandes para ella.

Nos observamos mutuamente hasta que la niña volvió a saludarme. Supuse que me guiñó también un ojo por el movimiento de su ceja, pero con la protección inescrutable de sus Ray-Ban no podía estar muy segura.

De pronto ella se incorporó, estirando un brazo y agarrándose de la rama con velocidad mientras estiraba sus piernas hacia el suelo. Quedó colgada de una mano, sosteniéndose con gracia y fuerza para evitar caer. Después se soltó y la tuve de pie a mi lado, presta. Había tardado en hacer todo aquello menos de unos segundos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla boquiabierta.

Abajo, con los pies en el suelo y cara a cara, sentí que la sonrisa de esa chica se volvía más normal pero menos alegre.

Y a todo esto, yo aún no había dicho palabra.

-Estoy perdida –murmuré sonrojándome.

Los lacios mechones rubios cayeron sobre mi rostro en silencio y la desconocida se limitó a mirarme.

-Pues hace unos instantes parecías haberte encontrado a ti misma –contestó.

Entonces alcé la mirada con sorpresa y ella… ella me sonrió por primera vez. Sus grandes dientes blancos se repartían irregularmente en aquella dentadura de once años. En un futuro tendría que llevar aparato, pero en esos momentos no era relevante.

-No te entiendo –admití. No estaba acostumbrada a no comprender lo que me decían, pero con aquella chica que por aquel entonces me era extraña tuve que acostumbrarme a lo largo del tiempo.

Me tendió la mano sin molestarse en responderme.

-Soy Saria –y me sonrió de nuevo, el cristal de las Ray-Ban chocando contra sus mofletes hinchados.

-Y yo Zelda –contesté por fin en un tiempo récord, considerando que desde que había entrado en aquel bosque mi metabolismo parecía haberse ralentizado.

Así fue cómo Saria y yo nos conocimos. Es divertido pensar que haciendo lo que a las personas menos les gusta hacer, perderse, es como uno aprende más, la mejor manera de ampliar nuestros horizontes del conocimiento.

Esa no fue la primera vez que fui al bosque y siempre me la encontraba allí, encaramada en los árboles, inclinada sobre la vegetación o acurrucada junto a un tronco. Las palabras que me dijo aquella primera vez fueron ciertas y parecían verificarse a cada día que pasaba en la extensa floresta. Una parte de mi ser estaba en comunión con la naturaleza salvaje que nos rodeaba al penetrar en la espesura.

A los doce años la profesora nos pidió a mi clase y a mí redactar una breve composición acerca de nuestro mejor amigo. Yo traté de escribir sobre Saria. No había nadie mejor que ella para ser considerada mi mejor amiga. Recuerdo que sujeté el folio en blanco con una mano y con la otra el bolígrafo, apretándolo con fuerza. Me pasé horas observando el blanco papel hasta que finalmente me envalentoné y redacté la primera línea de lo que esperaba fuese la redacción más sentimental jamás escrita: "Ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita que jamás he visto y el carácter más-". No fui capaz de continuar. El sonido del timbre me interrumpió. Bajé y allí esperándome, apostada en el portal con su brillante sonrisa y sus Ray-Ban brillando a la luz del sol de mediodía, estaba Saria. Mis pies la siguieron a pesar de que todo mi interior me reclamaba que debía continuar con la redacción. Cuando regresé a casa después de aquella tarde en el bosque no supe cómo proseguir lo que había comenzado. Había tanto que definir en el interior de Saria… Si hubiera tenido que elegir una palabra supongo que habría acabado cortándome las venas de pura frustración. Guardé el papel en un cajón de mi escritorio con una sensación amarga en la boca. Una sensación de desconocimiento que me aterraba.

El día en que las noticias anunciaron la tala del bosque Kokiri para la construcción de un hotel de cinco estrellas yo tenía doce años y ya hacían casi ocho meses desde que conocí a Saria.

Sentí un profundo desgarre en el pecho cuando no nos permitieron entrar en el bosque aquel día. Ni el siguiente, ni el otro. Llegó un momento en el que dejamos de ir. Más bien yo decidí hacerlo, porque sentía como Saria sufría en silencio al ver su bosque siendo talado sin pudor.

No pude despedirme de ese bosque que tantas buenas memorias me había dejado a pesar del poco tiempo que pasé perdida en su espesura contemplando la infinita vida que palpita bajo el suelo de tierra.

No habría más juegos al escondite interminables ni más carreras con suaves colchones de plantas sobre los que aterrizar en casos de caídas. Ya solo nos quedaba el asfalto, que era tan frío como el pasto pero muchísimo menos acogedor. Y con el adiós al último árbol que quedaba en pie también me despedí de la parte infantil que caracterizaba a mi amiga Saria.

No volví a verla por muchos años. Una tarde simplemente desapareció. Lo cierto es que a mí en aquellos momentos no me importaba. Sus sonrisas contagiosas habían desaparecido y ahora no era más que una carcasa vacía de lo que fue. Era una desconocida para mí. Por duro que sonase, tenerla a mi lado sólo me transmitía tristeza y malestar, así que cuando dejó de pasarse por mi casa de imprevisto no me molesté en llorar hasta que, dos semanas después, cuando la rabia y la incomodidad se habían sustituido por anhelo y tristeza, estallé en lágrimas al comprender lo que había perdido.

Perdí más de lo que en ese momento fui capaz de comprender. Ese bosque que me había dado la vida en su momento aún seguía dándomela a través de la compañía de Saria, pero sin ella no había bosque, no había compañía. No había nada que mereciese mínimamente la pena.

Con la marcha de Saria también se fue la única persona con la que había tenido alguna especie de conexión hasta que lo conocí. En este caso nos vimos en lugares muy diferentes. Es irónico que a mi primera mejor amiga la conociese en mitad de un bosque y al segundo, enfrente del hotel "Reminiscencia", alzado gracias a la destrucción de dicho bosque. Doblemente irónico, pienso ahora con una sonrisa torcida.

Él era rubio y sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento que soplaba en aquel atardecer perezoso. Observaba el monstruoso hotel con sus grandes ojos redondeados y su rostro de niño se iluminaba con una sonrisa sincera al escudriñar con lujo de detalles las características de la infraestructura.

Me acerqué a él. Lo conocía de haberlo visto en el instituto y sabía que estaba en un curso inferior al mío, pues era un año más joven. La holgada camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que llevaba ondeaba al viento como un bandera pacifista y sus bermudas claras le daban un toque incluso más aniñado .

-Hola –le saludé con una voz fría.

Nunca terminaré de entender por qué desde que Saria y el bosque desaparecieron no volví a ser la misma. No había más sonrojos tímidos en mi cara ni más exclamaciones de sorpresa. Cada árbol talado parecía haber arrancado poco a poco la inocencia de mi interior, tal y como la alegría le fue arrebatada a Saria.

Él dio un respingo y jadeó sin querer por la sorpresa. Volvió hacia mí su rostro de niño, sonriéndome despreocupado como si no fuera para él una completa desconocida, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una sorpresa que me recordó a mí cuando vi a Saria por primera vez colgando de aquella rama. Un sabor ácido inundó mi boca. La amargura de los recuerdos, supuse y sigo suponiendo.

-¿No es bonito? –respondió con un aire soñador volviéndose hacia el grotesco edificio.

Le contemplé con las cejas arqueadas como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y él me respondió con otra sonrisa. Sus dientes eran blancos, anchos y desfilaban en dos hileras perfectas. Tenía una sonrisa bonita. Pero no podía olvidar que pensaba que aquel hotel que tanto sufrimiento me había hecho pasar era hermoso.

-Es horrendo –gruñí y dándome media vuelta me alejé del lugar.

Escuché sus pasos ligeros ir detrás de mí, mas no me volví hasta que sentí una mano fina de largos dedos cerrarse en torno a mi brazo. Giré la cabeza hacia él y me encontré su mirada confundida y su sonrisa, aunque algo más atenuada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

No pude sostener más la mirada de aquellos ojos zarcos que tan poco se parecían a los mío s a pesar de tener el mismo color. Liberé mi brazo de un tirón y retomé mi marcha acelerada. Esta vez no me siguió y sentí que algo en mi estómago se encogía. Definitivamente era un chico raro aquel.

Para cuando cumplí los catorce años el rostro de Saria no era más que un recuerdo de mi infancia. Uno poderoso, que me sobrecogía cada vez que pensaba en él, pero solo un recuerdo a fin de cuentas.

Aquel rostro pecoso se emborronaba con los años e iba siendo sepultado por otros nuevos de conocidos que iban y venían, de amigos que se quedaban por un tiempo.

Link abarcaba toda mi atención por aquel entonces. Él y sus sueños que aspiraban a todo, su deseo de construir el hotel más grande del mundo para tocar las nubes con las puntas de los dedos. Era un sueño digno de ser cumplido. Su voz infantil iba cambiando para tornarse en la de un adulto, pero todavía le quedaba un tiempo para ser considerado como tal.

Lo que más me gustaba de él era su forma de sonreír. No me agradan los cambios, por eso agradezco que él siempre sonría igual hacia mí. Tal vez por eso me sentí tan atraída al bosque desde un principio. Porque a pesar de estar tan vivos los árboles, están anclados al suelo, sujetos por los grilletes de la tierra a una superficie estable. Condenados a vivir una vida sin cambios.

Puede que sea esa atmósfera de calma envolvente la que me hacía sentir tan cómoda entre la floresta. Aunque eso no explicaría por qué Saria dejó de interesarme cuando perdió su espontaneidad al desaparecer el bosque. En ese caso, ¿se podría decir que busco lo nuevo, la pasión ardiente, o la calma, tan lenta y segura?

Saria, la olvidada mejor amiga de mi infancia, el mejor recuerdo de mis primeros años de vida, se unió a mi curso en cuarto de la ESO, cuando ambas teníamos dieciséis. Era aún más delgada que antes y seguía vistiendo de verde. Se había cortado el pelo a la altura de los hombros y este se le rizaba en suaves espirales. Las grandes lentes oscuras de sus viejas Ray-Ban seguían cubriendo sus ojos. No se había arreglado los dientes con los años pero estos habían tomado sus respectivas posiciones conforme pasaba el tiempo. Los antiguos mofletes habían desaparecido. Era una muchacha bonita, pude notar la atracción en los ojos de mis compañeros. Los ojos y las mejillas del vivaz Mido parecieron ser los más afectados ante la entrada de la deslumbrante joven, tornándose brillantes y sonrojadas respectivamente.

Yo me limité a observarla. Aquellas Ray-Ban me traen demasiados recuerdos y sus cristales oscuros me impiden, como siempre han hecho, contemplar el color de sus ojos o el aspecto de su mirada.

Ahora que había crecido las gafas de sol le quedaban perfectamente.

Sin saber cómo acabamos sonriéndonos. Ella enfrente de toda la clase, donde se había presentado como "Saria a secas", y yo sentada en tercera fila en un pupitre cualquiera.

No supe qué decirle cuando en el recreo nos quedamos solas en la clase. Había tanto tiempo perdido que recuperar, tantas cosas que explicar y tanto por decir que cada vez que intentaba empezar una conversación las palabras se atropellaban en mis labios y acababan convertidas en suspiros.

Entonces ella se acercó con dos zancadas y me abrazó. No hace falta decir nada si tus actos hablan por ti. Respondí presurosa, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello de piel siempre tan fría y tan clara. Y ambas acabamos llorando en el hombro de la otra.

Saria nunca me dio muchas explicaciones por su ausencia tan prolongada y yo le hice el favor de no pedírselas. Me limité a presentarle a Link. Ambos congeniaron enseguida a pesar de tener formas tan distintas de ver el mundo. Juntos acordaron que el hotel "Reminiscencia" se habría visto mejor si hubieran mantenido una parte del bosque a modo de jardín en vez de talarlo por completo.

Unos días después, no recuerdo cuántos, Link y yo salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. No invitamos a Saria porque ella desaparecía por las tardes, seguramente recorriendo la enorme ciudad en la que Hyrule se había ido convirtiendo con el paso del tiempo.

-Eres preciosa cuando te sonrojas –dijo Link se pronto, su mirada huidiza clavada en el suelo por el que caminábamos.

Me ruboricé como nunca. Nunca me disgustó en exceso la sensación de calor que asciende a tu rostro cuando uno se sonroja, y menos me molestó ahora cuando después de tantos años volví a sonrojarme. Definitivamente Link era capaz de hacer que las mariposas bailasen en mi estómago. Y Saria era capaz de devolverme a la vida. Siempre he sido demasiado influenciable.

Un año y medio después, cuando ambas ya teníamos los diecisiete casi pasados ya y Link los dieciséis, Saria me pidió salir a dar una vuelta en privado. Acepté sin dudarlo. En ese tiempo nunca habló de lo que le sucedió durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la ciudad y yo no deseaba presionarla. En cambio, yo sí le conté todo acerca de mí. ¿Es tan malo desear recuperar una amistad que durante tanto tiempo fue la razón de tu existencia?

Pero al verla aquella tarde supe que algo no era como las otras veces. Su sonrisa no estaba, solo quedaban los restos de una suave elevación que solo reflejaban dolor. Los cristales oscuros de sus Ray-Ban podrían ocultar sus ojos, pero no las lágrimas que tras abandonar la capa protectora del cristal quedaban a la vista mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Quise abrazarla pero ella me detuvo negando con la cabeza. La seguí en un interminable paseo silencioso por toda la ciudad. Las nubes se deslizaban en el cielo anaranjado y los coches rugían a nuestra derecha, donde se extendía una carretera de tres carriles. Nunca me ha gustado el aire de ciudad desde que respiré por primera vez el del bosque Kokiri. Aunque ahora ya no importaba. No había bosque, no había árboles ni trinos de pájaros. Solo nos quedaba el hotel "Reminiscencia" y sus cinco estrellas plasmadas en un brillante cartel de neón amarillo.

Ahí fue justamente donde Saria me llevó. Se detuvo tan de pronto que casi me choqué contra su cuerpo menudo. Últimamente se veía tan débil que tal vez con un leve contacto habría acabado en el suelo. La preocupación y la ansiedad me embargaban y una fuerte presión creció en mi pecho al verla llevarse las manos hacia sus Ray-Ban.

Y fue entonces cuando los vi. Un par de ojos grandes, profundos y redondeados que se clavaban en mí con la fuerza de un bosque milenario. Eran de un color verde esmeralda apenas visible por culpa de un anillo marrón que crecía desde la retina misma y parecía irse extendiendo por su ojo de forma literal a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me tendió sus gafas de sol con una sonrisa triste, los ojos hinchados de llorar y las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Pruébatelas, creo que te quedarán bien –me dijo con una voz quebrada y mortecina.

Obedecí sin más. Las palabras parecían no poder escaparse de mis labios. Me sentía atrapada por su mirada. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos tan vivos que parecían componer otro ser por sí solos. Los cristales de las Ray-Ban eran enormes y, para mi sorpresa, no presentaban ningún arañazo ni quebradura a pesar de los años que tenían. Me sentí cómoda al ponérmelas. Olían a flores, justo como Saria.

El mundo se tiñó de un color una cuarta más oscuro que convertía el quedo naranja del atardecer en un tono más pesado parecido al de la miel enjarrada. Me aparté las Ray-Ban y cuando fui a devolvérselas ella negó con la cabeza.

-No las necesitaré más –murmuró quedamente. Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, tomó aire y me encaró-. Zelda, ha sido un placer conocerte. Siempre serás mi única y mejor amiga.

La miré, muda de pronto. Lo cierto es que no supe qué decir tras aquellas palabras. Lo bonito habría sido responder con otra oración igual o parecida, pero decirle que siempre ha sido mi única amiga sería mentira. Link estaba ahí, aunque últimamente mis sentimientos me estaban haciendo dudar si debería seguir considerándolo solo un amigo.

En lugar de responder, disolví la distancia que nos separaba en un tierno abrazo. Esta vez fue ella la que hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Sin las gafas, su rostro ovalado se amoldaba a la curvatura de mi cuello perfectamente y sus cortos cabellos me hicieron cosquillas en la escasa piel que tenía al descubierto aquel día de invierno tan normal como cualquier otro. Sentí sus lágrimas cálidas resbalarse por su rostro, caer en mi cuerpo y empapar poco a poco el grueso jersey de lana. La dejé sollozar sin saber bien qué pasaba por su mente.

El olor a flores y el cristal oscuro de sus gafas me daban una perspectiva distinta de las cosas; por unos instantes me perdí en la pequeña Saria de once años que había conocido en el bosque. Esos enormes cristales debieron serle molestos a la hora de manejarse entre la espesura. Y el día en que talaron el último árbol seguro que los ojos de la pequeña, empañados por lágrimas, vieron la trayectoria descendente que describía el enorme tronco en un irregular cuadro se colores sepias y claros.

Volví a la realidad cuando ella se separó de mí. Sonreía de nuevo, con dolor, pero lo hacía.

-Despídete de Mido por mí –susurró, su voz rota por el llanto.

Entonces algo pareció despertar en mi cerebro y con un sonoro _click _mi confusión tomó verdadera forma. La tomé de la mano antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

No esperaba una respuesta cuando la miré a los ojos. Tan verdes, tan profundos, tan brillantes. Unos ojos tan únicos que por fin pude comprender por qué los ocultó durante todos estos años. Y es que Saria no tenía dos simples globos oculares, tenía un mundo propio habitando en sus cuencas. Un bosque de incontables copas, un riachuelo que serpentea perdido sobre rocas y da quiebros hábiles para evitar los troncos, e incluso un cielo azul, grande, limpio que transmite una sensación de calma innegable. Una atmósfera de aquel oxígeno puro que tanto me gustaría respirar.

Las personas tememos a lo diferente, a los cambios, y un mundo independiente en una mirada no se puede controlar porque no tiene origen lógico siquiera. Mostrar sus ojos al exterior podría significar perder ese paraíso, abandonarlo a la suerte en manos de unos seres subjetivos y emocionales, que no malvados.

-Simplemente me voy –sus palabras se las llevó el frío viento que acompañaba esa puesta de sol.

No sé si fui yo la que dejó escapar su delgado brazo o si ella, encontrando tan poca resistencia, se había liberado del agarre con un leve estirón.

Solo sé que la observé marcharse en dirección contraria a la mía, caminando hacia el horizonte inalcanzable, su silueta cada vez más pequeña, más distante y más difuminada. Apenas unos minutos después su cabellera verde era un punto en la lejanía, un cuerpo cualquiera recortado en irregulares trazos por la luz del sol moribundo.

Sus lágrimas se han secado ya de mi jersey. Ya han pasado casi diez horas desde que se marchó y me las he pasado todas sentada enfrente del escritorio de madera. Hay un papel arrugado encima de este. En él se lee una frase que me ahoga por su carencia de final concreto: "Ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita que jamás he visto y el carácter más-".

No tengo palabras para seguir, pienso, jugando con el bolígrafo.

Cuando el agudo sonido de mi teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos no me sobresalto. De alguna forma ya esperaba recibir una llamada cuyo emisor fuera "Mido Lee". Descuelgo sin pensar y me bastaron los primeros segundos de la conversación, que se vieron interrumpidos por sollozos y gemidos de dolor, para terminar de entender lo que ya sabía.

Me levanto como una autómata, cuelgo el teléfono, y doy el primer paso hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Un vacío me invade. No hay dolor, tampoco hay rabia o frustración. Simplemente no hay nada. Es una sensación tan abrumadora que, por irónico que sea, dejas de sentirla.

Supongo que necesitaré estar allí para creerlo. Tener delante de mis ojos su cuerpo tendido en la almohadillada superficie que se autoproclama su hogar durante el resto de la eternidad. Tal vez observar sus párpados suavemente cerrados, con tanta delicadeza que pareciera estar durmiendo, y ver como sus mechones verdes se esparcen sobre su rostro pálido, carente de aquel bonito sonrojo de niña pequeña, para percatarme de que no está conmigo ya.

Antes de salir de la casa, mirada perdida en el frente sin ver nada en absoluto, estiro el brazo y sujetó las familiares gafas de sol. Agarro el picaporte alargado, aplico fuerza descendente y tiro de la puerta hacia mí para abrirla mientras que con la mano izquierda coloco las gafas a la altura de mis ojos y me las pongo. El sol naciente baña Hyrule esa mañana como siempre ha hecho, como siempre seguirá haciendo, y los vastos cristales de mis Ray-Ban evitan que tenga que entornar los ojos para mirar hacia delante y dar mi siguiente paso sin dudar.

Link me espera en la puerta. Los ojos rojos de haber llorado y unos cortos bellos de no haberse afeitado por la mañana siembran su rostro antaño infantil. Ya no es más ese pequeño niño con grandes expectativas de futuro. Tiempo hace que posó los pies en el suelo y descubrió la cruda realidad.

Me extiende una mano, la derecha, que sigue siendo tan fina y larga como lo era el primer día que lo vi, cuando me sujetó para evitar que me marchase, que huyese de aquello que no quería afrontar.

La tomo en silencio, entrelazando nuestros dedos como si fuésemos novios o amantes, y echamos a andar al unísono.

El sol me acaricia la piel pero no siento ningún calor esta mañana de invierno.

Supongo que sin Saria todo se irá igual que vino. Solo que ahora es definitivo, hay un punto final para la vida de todos que ya ha sido puesto en la de ella.

Y mi fe en la humanidad, siempre tan quebradiza pero a la vez arraigada como aquellos árboles del bosque Kokiri, ha muerto junto con su mirada.

**Fin.**

Ya terminó. ¿Qué tal?

A mí particularmente me gusta el resultado, en especial el principio y el final. He tratado de probar algo nuevo y jugar con los cambios de tiempo en primera persona para llevaros, mis queridos lectores, al pasado sin usar esos sucios flashbacks. Espero que haya quedado decente.

La imagen de la portada corresponde con el bosque de Bialowieza , situado entre Polonia y Bielorrusia. Es uno de los últimos lugares vírgenes de Europa y nosotros, inteligentes humanos, hemos puesto una valla que impide el libre movimiento de los grandes animales. Fantástico. No quiero entrar más en el tema, solo diré que la imagen se corresponde con la idea mental que me había hecho del lugar donde Saria y Zelda se encuentran por primera vez.

En esta ocasión solo he querido centrarme en una amistad que aunque haya inventado yo completamente (en el juego no hablan ni una sola vez xD) me gusta muchísimo. Ya de paso he incluido críticas al comportamiento de las personas con este mundo, con su naturaleza, pero esa es mi opinión y prefiero reservármela. Si alguien quiere discutir o conversar sobre cualquier tema relacionado con este one-shot estaré encantada de hablar por privado. Dejemos FF para el disfrute de todos.

Y ahora hablando de todo lo que debo… Empezaré a leer los fics que habéis actualizado este fin de semana y creo que los reviews estarán para la semana que viene a finales (antes no podré porque me iré con mis padres a mi pueblo). Siento la demora.

Y sobre "Destinos cruzados" advierto que lo actualizaré este fin de semana sin falta, creo que será el domingo 22. Esperad la actualización un poco más, queridos lectores :/

Fue una larga nota de autor XD Es que tenía mucho que decir, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que subía algo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leeremos pronto, cuidaos lectores míos ;)

Atte, Magua.


End file.
